Conventionally, complexity of software change management has increased. There are different ways of using software change tools (e.g., standard productive, test development, demonstrations, and trial systems), different runtime environments (e.g., classical hardware, virtualized hardware, private and public clouds), and different product runtimes (e.g., JAVA, SAP HANA, ABAP) that need to be considered. The change procedures thus involve more and more different tools for different platforms and products for different environments. Thus, complexity increases for an organization building the tools and for users using the tools. Additionally, as products span different platforms and runtime environments, a change or a new deployment of a product, for example, may comprise different tasks for components of the product and the platform the product needs to run on.